What I Couldn't Tell You In Person
by MultiFandomGirl1424
Summary: ***MovieVerse*** Mother Superior has Larry, Moe, and Curly write a letter two the other two in their group saying something they know about themselves that the others don't. Rated T for mentions of self-harm.
1. Moe

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Three Stooges or any of the characters!**

* * *

Larry and Curly:

Since Mother Superior wanted us to write a letter to the other two of our group that was not ourselves about what we know about ourselves but you more than likely don't, I've been thinking a lot. I'm sure you guys have noticed.

With what I've chosen to tell you two, I'm glad it's you reading it and not her. I'm sorry in advance for keeping this from you for so long.

I used to hurt myself on purpose. It wasn't a regular thing, though, so you don't have to worry about that. It just happened when I felt that I failed everyone. And then you two would be there and unknowingly remind me of every reason why I hadn't failed.

I'm glad you didn't know, though. If you did, you would worry too much and I never wanted that.

You do know now, and I realize that I should've told you in the beginning. Honestly, I love you two as brothers and I don't know what I'd do without you.

Moe


	2. Larry

Moe and Curly-

I know that I may come off as lazy, and there's a reason for that. There's a reason for everything I do, though.

I imagine everything that could go wrong with any situation. Like what it would be like if something happened and we couldn't be together any more; would we still be friends or would we lose contact with each other? What if Moe HAD been adopted?

I guess it's a stupid thing to imagine, but I can't help it.

We should be able to be friends for a long time. I doubt we will be separated at all and that's good for us. We would go crazy without each other.

So, Moe, please don't get mad if I don't do everything you say. I'm sorry. Sometimes these thoughts get too much and I can't help it.

Curly, don't you ever forget your innocence. You are the most gentle person I've ever met and I don't want you to change. No one who has ever met you wants you to.

Larry


	3. Curly

Dear Larry and Moe,

I look up to you both so much. I care about you more than you know.

I know you think I wouldn't be able to hurt anything, and maybe that's true. But that doesn't mean that I'm not able to defend myself.

I would, but Moe would get mad, which is one of the worst things in the world.

The same goes for Larry. I'd rather be alone than either one of you get mad.

You two are my best friends. My brothers. But please don't take things out on me so much.

I'll be brave enough to defend myself one day. Until then, I'll just deal with you two being mad. It'll be okay.

Curly


	4. Reactions

Larry, Moe, and Curly read each other's letters. Although the three said completely different things, one message was clear: they all loved each other no matter what.

Moe can't stop the tears that come to his eyes. He moves his hand to them, trying to keep himself from crying.

It takes a second for Curly to realize that Moe was actually crying, something that he had never see Moe do.

"Are you okay, Moe?" Curly asks.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You're crying."

"Come here, Onion-head."

Curly cautiously moves a little closer to Moe. Moe wraps his arms around Curly and closes his eyes. Curly watches Moe carefully, trying not to possibly make things worse, even if Moe's denying that something's wrong. He feels each breath that Moe takes.

_'This must be a sign of something being wrong.' _Curly thinks to himself.

"You know, I keep waiting for you to stand up for yourself. You should sometime." Moe whispers into Curly's ear.

"But, Moe.."

"No buts."

Curly keeps watching Moe, hoping he'll say something, but he doesn't. Not for a moment or two, anyway.

"Let me see the scars, Moe." Larry says.

"They're faded now.." Moe answers, pulling away from Curly.

"I don't care. Let me see them."

Moe rolls his sleeve up using quick and precise movements, revealing almost completely faded marks all over his forearm.

Larry and Curly look at each other, then at Moe, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry." Moe whispers.

"You can't be sorry. Not for this." Larry puts his hands on Moe's shoulders. "Just because we didn't know doesn't mean we don't care. Because we do. You know that."

Moe nods slightly and smiles. "Everything's gotta seem normal or else Mother Superior's gonna figure out that something's up."

"Yeah. But what about when we're alone?" Curly asks.

"Depends on what's going on, okay?"

"Okay."

Larry, Moe, and Curly now have basically no space between them, but they'd agree that that's okay. It's not like that hasn't happened before. Anyway, they're just happy to be able to understand each other a little better, even though they'd go back to slapping, poking, and hitting each other soon.

A while later, Larry, Moe, and Curly have fallen asleep together, their arms wrapping around each other. As much as they might deny it, there were more to them than just hitting each other. They were brothers, but more importantly, they were each other's role models.

The End


End file.
